Dawn Natsuyume
is one of the Cures from Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure! ''She is the older sister of fellow Cure, Pearl Natsuyume. Dawn attends Port Pacific Academy like the rest of her fellow Cures and she is the Seafood Cooking Club president. She's the more cheerful of the sisters, and very protective of her friends; she hates to disappoint her friends so she does everything in her power to make them happy. Her favorite sport is surfing. Her favorite food other than seafood is chocolate. Her catchphrase is "This will be so delicious!" when she is cooking seafood, and "So Delicious!" whenever she tastes them. Her alter-ego is . History Transformation into Cure Wave Dawn along with her sister Pearl saw Maria Marina crash into a mud puddle, messing up her brand new school clothes. After cleaning her up (and being late for homeroom the in the process), the three girls go to the beach before being temporary lifeguards. Dawn and the other two save Sonic who was injured. Dawn transformed into Cure Wave while her sister transformed into Cure Coral to defend the beach from the squid Looter, but were unsuccessful until Maria transformed into Cure Seal and defeated the monster. Personality She is cheerful and and a warmhearted president of the Port Pacific Academy Seafood Cooking Club, having a passion for good seafood. Her father, Hideki is a fisherman, which inspired her to be a seafood chef, which she turned down her original dream of being a star soccer player for. Her most hated food is carrots, which she is allergic to. She feels flattered whenever her friends call her "Dawny". Appearance She is pale skinned, with shiny blue hair and eyes. She is fat, but still in shape. Her hair is short with twintails, and she has a scar on her leg. In her civilian form, she wears a blue t-shirt with "Team" in a college-ish font and "02" in the same font, both in white, with short jeans and brown shoes with long white socks that have a blue stripe. Her school uniform is a violet shirt and a dark blue skirt with black Mary Jane shoes with white socks. In the beach, she wears a blue one piece swimsuit with wave patterns. As Cure Wave, her hair grows to her shoulder and she wears a blue sailor hat with a black stripe, and a black visor with two gold olive branches on the visor. She wears a small blue choker with light blue heart patterns. She wears blue heart shaped earrings with an anchor below. Her uniform is a white-trimmed, short-sleeved blue sailor dress with a light blue anchor printed above the left breast area, a white "wave" pattern on the bottom of the dress, and a blue trim on the bottom of the skirt. She wears the Nautical PreWatch on the left wrist and wears a blue fingerless glove on her right hand. She wears blue ankle boots. In her mermaid form, she wears a blue bra with light blue hearts in the breast area and a blue tail with a light blue fin. Her hair is wavy and long as it reaches her lower back. Relationships Cure Wave Etymology Songs Trivia *Dawn and Pearl are the first sibling Pretty Cures. *Dawn is a blue Cure who is the optimistic, cheery girl of the team, like Kurumi Erika of HCPC. * Dawn and Pearl are the first ones to transform. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure! characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures